Rachel's Point Of View
by Rescuers
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been paired up for an assignment with each other, only one thing...they can't stand each other!


Rachel's Point Of View

Mr. Schuester writes the word "Friendship" on the board. Ugh...look at his penmanship. I can't believe I actually had a crush on Mr. Schue.

"Now, your assignment is the present a song with a partner. There is only one rule: the song must be about friendship," he says.

I stand up and say confidently, "Mr. Schue, I think our assignment is the greatest we had so far. I mean, we've done love too many times already. I'd like to do my song with Finn."

"Ahh, I forget to tell you," Mr. Schue says. "Your partners will be picked by fate. I have all your names in my hat here. Rachel, you go first."

I go down and grab a name. And that was when I was in shock. Looking at the paper, I suddenly began to stutter. "Qui-qui-qui-qui-QUINN??!!!"

Quinn???!!! My parter was Quinn??!!! Oh man, this was so depressing. Quinn cannot be my partner. She'll ruin my image! I don't even like her voice!

"Mr. Schue, my partner cannot be QUINN!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but fate has spoken." Mr. Schue says.

He winks at me suspiciously. Hmmm....

_**Later....**_

__"So what should we sing for the assignment?" Quinn asks.

"What about...True Friends?" I suggest. "I mean, it's a great song about friendship."

"But we're not true friends."

"Listen, I know you don't want to sing with me. I do't want to sing with you too, but we need to do this ....I guess we should, like, get to know each other first."

Quinn looks at me strangely and smiles. "I know where we can go."

_**Later Again...**_

"The Basketball Court?" I ask, surprised. "Why are we here?"

"Oh, I usually stay here during cheerleading practices and watch them perform," Quinn replies. "But don't tell anyone that."

"Uh....sure. So....maybe we should start."

"Okay. Wait...is that Mercedes and Kurt over there?" Quinn asks, shocked.

"Oh yeah! Maybe they got paired up too."

"Yeah... maybe so. Anyway, let's start. You go first."

"Okay. I'm Rachel Berry. I was bon to two gay men, yet I don't know who my real father is. I have a huge crush on Finn ever since he joined the glee club. I love being in Glee Club, and always want the solo because I'm so tired of people mocking me around and calling me talentless, and commenting rudely in my MySpace videos."

"Oh...sorry about that. That was me."

"YOU wrote those ugly comments?"

"Never mind about them! I'm Quinn Fabray, the captain of the cheerleading team. Or at least I was until Stupid Sue kicked me out because I was pregnant. Oh, I'm so stupid! I can't believe I actually pretended that Finn was the father. I should have known it wouldn't work. Anyway, I can't handle this baby any longer, I'm still gonna give it to Terri."

"Terri? You mean Mr. Schuester's ex-wife? What makes you think she'll still accept the baby? I mean, she just got divorced!"

"Hmm......I don't know. Anyway, we're not here to talk about that."

"I know. And I was really glad we came here. Friends?"

"Hmm....sure."

And as we walk out of the basketball court, I say thoughtfully, "You know, I'm beginning to think Mr. Schue did this assignment on purpose."

"Don't be silly. How on earth would he know that we'd be paired up?"

_**Soon in the auditorium...**_

__"So what song should we sing?" I ask Quinn, and suddenly someone comes into the door. It was Tina. And are they ALWAYS together?

"What are you guys doing here?" Tina asks.

"Oh, just practicing for our assignment," I reply. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, same thing. Me and Artie got paired up."

"Oooh...Artina."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." Artie says sarcastically.

"So what are you guys gonna sing?" Quinn asks.

"Oh...it's a secret! Anyway, we can see that you and Rachel so we'lkl just come back later. Goodbye!"

As Artie and Tina leave, I say to Quinn, "What about _I Learned From You_?"

"I don't know that song. Can you sing it for me?"

"Um...sure." And I go to the piano and play it.

_**"**__**Sometimes I Couldn't Hear What  
You Tried To Tell Me.  
I Thought That I Knew All I Need To Know.  
I Didn't Understand That, The Doors You Would Open,  
Could Take Me To Somewhere,  
I Wanted To Go..  
I Can Be Strong For You Now,  
You Taught Me How.  
I Learned From You That I Do Not Crumble  
I Learned That strength Is Somethin' You Choose.  
All of The Reasons,  
To Keep On Believin'  
There's No Question, That's A Lesson  
That I Learned From You  
You Know Where To Find All,  
My Hiding Places,  
There Are No Secrets,  
From You I Can Keep  
You Let Me Know How You Feel  
No Throwing Your Punches..  
I Never Knew That Kind Of Honesty  
I'm Greatful For All Of The Times..  
You Opened My Eyes  
I Learned From You That I Do Not Crumble  
I Learned That Strength Is Somethin' You Choose.  
All Of The Reasons,  
To Keep On Believin'  
There's No Question, That's A Lesson  
**_

_**That I Learned From You  
You Helped Me To Stand On My Own And I Thank You For That  
You Saved Me  
You Made Me  
And Now That I'm Lookin' Back  
I Can Say..  
I Learned From You That I Do Not Crumble  
I Learned That Strength Is Somethin' You Choose.  
All Of The Reasons,  
To Keep On Believin'  
There's No Question, That's A Lesson  
That I Learned From You **__**"**_

Quinn smiles. "We're not singing that song."

I was upset. "Well...why not?"

"It's a great song, but....it's not my type."

"What do you mean, "It's not my type"?

"It just isn't, okay?!!"

"Fine. So what do you wanna sing??!!"

"Well, I think we should sing ---"

_**The Next Day At The Auditorium...**_

__"Thank you, Finn and Puck, for your presentation of _Gift Of A Friend_," Mr. Schuester says. "And now.....Quinn and Rachel!"

__We get up the stage and start singing.

_** "We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend "

And everybody applauded. Somehow I knew they would.

The End


End file.
